


Good Advice [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Party, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Advice, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Good Advice" by anneapocalypse."Carolina is in a quandary. Kai always has good advice."
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Kaikaina Grif | Sister, Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Good Advice [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943491) by [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse). 



Length: 7:26  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20advice.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/good%20advice%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anneapocalypse for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "read drunkenly" and "altered states" squares for podfic_bingo.


End file.
